Before Life Came Along and Changed You
by samxheart
Summary: Realizing who and what he lost, Finn feels old feelings starting to resurface when he sees a new side of Quinn Fabray: the side of her that made him fall in love with her two years before.
1. Chapter 1: Preparing For The Worst

**A/N: So I was on Tumblr awhile ago and asked my fellow Fuinn shippers what kind of story they would like me to write. I got a few responses so I want to thank 100-acrewoods from Tumblr for the idea. I also don't know how long this story will be. Not very long, though. Less than 10 chapters. Maybe four or five? We'll see. **

Ship: Finn/Quinn  
>Spoilers: None.<br>Plot/Summary: At the start of a new year, Finn is surprised to meet a new side of Quinn that she has hidden from everybody since sophmore year. Realizing exactly what and who he let go, old feelings resurface and Finn soons falls right back in love with the girl he met 3 years ago, before popularity and social status became her number one priority.

* * *

><p>Finn was aware of the reputation he had built for himself these past years at William McKinley High School. He was known as a heartbreaker, although he never quite understood why. Looking back at his past girlfriends, all he ever concluded from those times was that <em>he<em> was the one heartbroken in the end. Quinn Fabray, his very first girlfriend, had betrayed him by hooking up with his best friend behind his back and then lying to him by saying the baby she had been carrying was his. Rachel Berry was another girlfriend that went behind his back and made out with another guy just to spite him. Sure, Finn had been the one to break things off with both of those girls but he had good reason to. So that's where this title stumped him.

Waking up at 8 A.M. that Monday morning put Finn in a bad mood. He had been used to the routine of going to bed past midnight and then sleeping the next day until noon. Now that school had started up again, he would have to get used to waking up early in the morning to sit in a desk and listen to teachers ramble on about equations and stuff that just got mixed up in Finn's clustered brain. Scratching the back of his head, Finn got out of bed and looked around his untidy bedroom. Piles of dirty and worn shirts, pants, and socks lay scattered around the floor. Blinking a few times, he stood still in silence to clear his head and remember what he was going to do.

Looking back at the clock, the big and bright red numbers confirmed his suspicions. If he didn't hurry up, he was going to be late to school. Finn knew that being late on the very first day of his senior year wouldn't impress his teachers. Scrambling into the connecting bathroom, he pulled off his clothes and stepped quickly into the hot shower. Scrubbing himself with the bar of soap and rinsing his hair of all the shampoo, he turned it off and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Racing back into his bedroom, he took another desperate look at the clock. 8:15 it read.

"Come on, come on, come on...mom must have washed some clothes last night." Finn mumbled to himself, pulling the drawers open with one hand while the other kept the towel around his waist. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled out a striped shirt and a pair of jeans.

Upon hearing his name being called from the bottom of the stairs by his mother, Finn slipped on his clothes and dryed his hair. Racing downstairs, he walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon waiting on the table for him with a glass of orange juice on the side. Looking up at Carole with a guilty smile on his face, he shook his head and grabbed his backpack.

"Sorry mom. I don't have time to eat breakfast today. It looks great, though!" Finn said to his mother, settling for a piece of toast instead.

Groaning when Carole pulled him into a small hug and kissed his forehead, he grabbed the lunch being handed to him and walked out the front door. Hopping into his red truck, he turned the ignition on and slowly backed out of the driveway. With both hands on the wheel, he drove down the road and slowed down to a stop at a red light. Checking himself out in the mirror, to make sure he didn't look too terrible on his first day back, he stopped in mid air seeing a familiar blonde in the vehicle next to him.

Quinn Fabray sat in the drivers seat, her lips pursed as she reapplied her lipgloss, while Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce giggled and seemed to be singing along to the radio. Quinn turned her head and smiled at her friends, putting the cap to her lipgloss back on and stuffing it back into her purse before driving back down the road to school as the light finally turned green.

_Oh my gosh_, Finn thought to himself as a car behind him honked their horn impatiently. Reality finally settled in as Finn turned the corner, the school visible. He now remembered why he had been dreading the first day back to school so much for weeks. He was dreading seeing Quinn again. The breakup hadn't gone over so well with her and things had been awkward between them ever since. Well, it was awkward whenever Quinn would allow herself to be in the same room as Finn. They spent the last few days of school ignoring each other and did the same whenever they so happened to be at the same place at the same time during the summer.

He didn't know how she was taking the break up. It was known to everybody that Quinn never expressed how she was feeling, so you were taking a chance everytime you talked to her. You never quite knew where you stood with her. So Finn was mentally preparing himself for Glee club and Spanish class that morning. He was preparing himself for angry death looks, rude remarks, tension, and even tears. Quinn could make any person in the world feel horrible about themselves if she tried. That was the one of the things they always fought about the first time they were together. She would constantly call him names when he brought up something that she considered 'dumb' or 'idiotic'.

Being greeted with a wave from Kurt, who had gotten a ride from Blaine, and a couple slaps on the back from his football buddies and the guys from Glee club, Finn finally felt slightly cheerier. Placing a few of his textbooks in his new locker, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam walked down the hall with a bright grin. Ever since he had caught Quinn over at his hotel at night he had a suspicion that Sam had been waiting for an opportunity to get Quinn back as his girlfriend. He wasn't with Quinn anymore, so he didn't care if Sam did get back together with her, but as he scanned the halls for Quinn and didn't see her with him hand in hand, he felt a bit of relief.

He heard the bell ring a few minutes later, just as Rachel skipped to his side. Finn was disappointed at the lack of time he spent with Rachel during the summer break since she signed up for some dance classes and spent a lot more time with her two gay dads. When they were together, all she could talk about was Glee club and singing - something he had noticed even more.

"Hello, Finn. How was your summer? I missed you immensely on my week long trip to New York with my dads. I was going to call you at the hotel once we got there, but my dads thought it would be inappropriate to spend all my time thinking of my boyfriend while I was in a city as beautiful as that. Don't worry though. I'll fill you in on all of my adventures and encounters with famous celebrities and show perfo-" Rachel said excitedly and fast, stopping immediately when she was interuppted.

"Hey, yeah, that sounds...great. But I, um,.." he tilted his head to the Spanish classroom that they had been standing in front of for about a minute now. Finn often wondered how Rachel did that, his confused expression noticeable. _Did she even take a breath once while she was talking_?

Rachel turned red and then laughed nervously. "I apologize. I'll tell you everything at lunch." Pecking him on the cheek, she turned and skidded off to her own class.

Finn let out a breath, feeling like he could breathe again. Stepping into the classroom, he noticed that all desks were taken except for one - the desk behind Quinn. Chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously, he walked past the rows of desks before settling in behind Quinn. Thankfully she hadn't noticed him, or didn't look behind at him. Pulling out the brand new notebook and pencil Rachel had given him a few days before (She always said that it was safer for him to use a pencil since you can erase your mistakes, which he did a lot of), he flipped open to the very first blank page and waited patiently for Mr. Shuester to start his lesson.

Finn studied the room, looking at all his classmates to see who he didn't and did know. He recognized Karofsky, Mike, Tina, and a few other girls from his math class last year. And of course, Quinn. Looking down at his blank page, he looked up a little to see Quinn chatting with Tina excitedly. Their facial expressions reminded him of the way girls would talk about seeing a guy watching them (it was only from movies that Rachel had forced him to watch that he's seen this). Finn wondered curiously what they were talking about and what they were so happy and excited about. And when had Quinn and Tina become close friends? And then Finn caught himself. _Not that I care,_ he shook himself.

It felt like hours until Mr. Shue had finally started the lesson, where he promised to go easy on them since it was only their first day back by doing a small review. Writing a few Spanish words on the board, he asked them what they meant and waited patiently for hands to be raised. Squinting at the board, he racked his brain for any sort of answer. Quinn seemed to be writing something down in her notebook, notes probably on the review, and would look up every so often and answer with the correct Spanish translation. Sitting back in his seat, he gave up all hope of remembering the answer to any of those questions, and stuck to writing the words on paper and writing the English meaning beside it. While scribbling down the very last word, racing before Mr. Shuester erased it from the board, he heard and felt his stomach growl. Just a few bites of toast obviously didn't fill him up very much. Finn stopped writing and looked around, noticing that nobody had heard it. He thought he saw Quinn stop and look straight ahead as if startled, but watched as she went back to writing.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Finn struggled to stay awake for the rest of the class. It wasn't until Quinn had come back from the washroom and was walking back to her desk with such grace, that he heard the sound of a candy wrapper. Looking up, he saw Quinn staring at him with a small smile playing on her lips. She nodded at the chocolate bar that had appeared on his desk.

"I know it won't fill you up completely, and it's not something you should be eating so early in the morning, but I heard your stomach before I got up to go to the washroom and got the chocolate bar from the vending machine on my way back." Quinn explained softly, her gaze locked on his. Finn could only nod.

He didn't get the chance to say thank you before the bell rung. Watching as Quinn's gaze lingered on him for a few moments longer as students stood up and collected their stuff, she stood up herself and grabbed her notebook and textbooks and walked out.

_That wasn't something Finn had been prepared for._


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Of Us

**A/N: Thank you for all the responses on the very first chapter. Hope you all like this one! This was a bit late because when I had come close to finishing this chapter, me being the stupid girl I am, closed the window without saving when I had to get off the computer. I tried to get inside Finn's head a little more and make a few comments that I feel he would say, such as a poisioned candy bar. **

Ship: Finn/Quinn  
>Spoilers: 2x21 - Funeral<br>Plot/Summary: At the start of a new year, Finn is surprised to meet a new side of Quinn that she has hidden from everybody since sophmore year. Realizing exactly what and who he let go, old feelings resurface and Finn soons falls right back in love with the girl he met 3 years ago, before popularity and social status became her number one priority.

* * *

><p><em>Am I ever going to understand girls?<em> was Finn's only thought as he came out of Mr. Shuester's Spanish class. He wasn't freaking out over how he'll pass the Spanish test next week like he usually did, but he could only think of one blonde in particular: Quinn. With tons of experience with breaking up with girls, and watching those _awesome_ horror movies where the ex-girlfriend goes on a murderous rampage, Finn knew that girls always got emotional and tended to either: ignore everything you say and do, throw themselves at you in hopes to change your mind, or pull a Taylor Swift and burn all of the pictures she had of them together. Quinn didn't do any of those things. She acted like she...didn't even care. She offered him a chocolate bar to be_ nice_. To him. After he broke up with her after a funeral in a truck. Somehow the thought of Quinn not caring was unsettling. The good thing about the ex either being angry, upset, or pining was that you knew where you stood with them. You knew how they felt about you whether it was hatred or they still cared about you.

Finn still wasn't used to this random act of kindness from Quinn so that being said, he didn't eat the chocolate bar. He still needed to check if she had poisioned it secretly. But the hunger became unbearable and soon his stomach was growling every few seconds, so during Glee club he snuck it out of his pocket and took a few cautious bites. It was easy to slip food like this past Shue since he was mostly preoccupied by his own thoughts or listening to Rachel's outbursts about how they should write more of their original songs (which was neither shot down or agreed to - they didn't want to lose their touch.) He could have ate right at lunch but his mom had handed him Kurt's lunch and Rachel wouldn't let him eat any of the cafeteria food since it was 'really bad for his health'. Quinn was right. The chocolate bar didn't do very much, but it helped him last till the end of the day where he could go home and eat something.

"Where did you get that?" Rachel asked curiously, narrowing her eyes at the half eaten snack in his hand.

"I, uh, bought it after Shue's Spanish class." Finn nodded, keeping the story of Quinn buying it for him away from her. Rachel believed the story and looked back at Puck who was informing everybody of how Lauren told him that she wouldn't be apart of the Glee club anymore.

Quinn overheard this, and locked eyes with him. In her eyes was understanding, and she gave him a small smile and..._was that a laugh?_ 'Our secret', Quinn mouthed to him from a couple seats to his left before brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. The clock seemed to move slower and slower everytime Finn looked up at it. He really did enjoy Glee club, and having the chance to express their feelings through song, but coach Bieste had made him apart of the judging process this year for football tryouts on Friday. Coach Bieste had asked him and Puck to meet her after school to talk about the drills they'd be giving them. They were going to do their best to win as many games possible to make up for their losing streak in sophmore year, so they needed to recruit good players.

* * *

><p>After running through a few drills with the guys trying out for the team - which was a mix of freshman, sophmores, and juniors - Finn called out a five minute break. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, he jogged back to coach Bieste and his friend Noah Puckerman, who was also asked to help.<p>

"I have never, in all my years of coaching, seen a group of teenage boys so distracted at a tryout. They come after telling me how badly they want a spot on this team, and then play like _this_ and expect me to let them on our team? They barely paid attention to what they had to do!" Coach Bieste fumed, scribbling down something on a clipboard.

"Hate to agree, but they do sort of...suck." Finn grimaced, as if it hurt him physically to agree to something like that. "What do you think is distracting them?"

Puck glanced at Finn at the last word of his question, and then smirked. Lifting a hand, he pointed across the field and up to the bleachers where a group of junior-looking girls were winking and waving at the boys, enjoying the view for the tryouts. A redhead, a girl named Angela that had a locker close to his, caught his gaze and stopped shouting out to one the boys immediately. Finn recognized most of them from the Cheerio squad. No wonder the guys were acting so foolish. They were busy focusing on impressing a bunch of cheerleaders. Although he shouldn't, Finn couldn't help but sympathize with the guys. He remembered how nervous he was at his first game, seeing the crowds of students watching his every move, and then there were the girls. The cheerleaders in their short skirts, cheering and shouting as they waved their pom-poms around, doing flips and little dances on the sidelines. Quinn Fabray was the biggest distraction he's ever encountered. Once when he looked over at the Cheerios, he saw Quinn focusing so intently on him that he didn't notice one of the players from the opposite team running at him and tackling him hard to the ground. Needless to say, he fumbled the ball and his team wasn't too happy with him.

Another time was when Quinn was tossed in the air, the guys below her were too busy watching the game to hold out their arms to catch her, and it made him so worried that she would fall and hurt herself that he sprinted off the field in her direction. He was halfway there when Quinn landed safely in her teammates arms. Finn had turned to go back before noticing that the referee had blown his whistle and the crowd yelled angry words at him that he could not repeat.

Finn always had the thought of one day making it a law for girls to wear mini-skirts and uniforms all day. He would argue that it would make the idea of school more inviting. Girls always looked great in skirts. _Especially Quinn...she looked absoloutely - wait, no. Quinn does not look good in a skirt. Weeeell, actually she does. There's no denying that. But come on man, think about Rachel. She would look in a Cheerios skirt..._ Finn felt ashamed of thinking about Quinn. It seemed that almost everything he did reminded him of a time between the two of them, whether it was a football practice or walking past an ice cream shop (_'Are you serious, Finn Hudson? One more calorie and I'll be off the Cheerios!_' she would yell at him). It wasn't normal to think about your ex-girlfriend this much. He was over her and she was most likely over him. Easy as that. ...Isn't it?

"We need to get their heads back into the tryouts. I'll make the girls leave until it's over." Coach Bieste started walking towards the bleachers before an arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"No Coach. As a very important player on this team, I should be the one to do this. Don't worry. The girls will no longer be a problem." Puck said smoothly, grinning when she nodded which didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

_He won't be back for awhile._

"'Kay guys. Break's over. Get back onto the field and I'll give you the rundown for the next drill." Finn shouted as he watched Puck lead the girls behind the bleachers.


	3. Chapter 3: The Biggest Distraction

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I faced writers block for this story, and have been trying to focus more on my school work since school started a couple weeks ago. Thank you for sticking with me and this story.**

Ship: Finn/Quinn  
>Spoilers: None<br>Plot/Summary: At the start of a new year, Finn is surprised to meet a new side of Quinn that she has hidden from everybody since sophmore year. Realizing exactly what and who he let go, old feelings resurface and Finn soons falls right back in love with the girl he met 3 years ago, before popularity and social status became her number one priority.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was guilty. And he knew it. Guilty of perking his ears up everytime Quinn Fabray was mentioned briefly in a conversation. Guilty of secretly hoping he'd be able to rebuild his knowledge of this new Quinn that everyone else seemed pleasantly surprised to see. He wanted to know everything about her. Guilty that the only two things he wanted to know were selfish wonders. Was she single? More importantly, was she over him? Santana and Brittany held a new loyalty to Quinn. The story going around was that Santana went through a rough period at home with her family over the summer holidays-Santana claims that her mother found about her dad's mistress, but not even the fierce Latina was as good of an actor to hide that something else, something different, had happened that summer-something that made Quinn rush to her aid. The trio had been inseperable ever since, always shopping, texting, or planning sleepovers. Quinn and Santana had their past; Santana always being jealous of Quinn's higher status and how much more people respected her as a person, and Quinn always exploiting those insecurities. But they both matured over the years, and surely that had something to do with the new found respect and admiration they had for each other. They were now equals. No one was more superior than the other, or more attractive, or intellectual-Santana was street smart, while Quinn was book smart.<p>

Kurt Hummel, Finn's stepbrother, became his eyes and ears of the school. He was a sucker for gossip and seemed as eager as everyone else was to learn the new details about Quinn. For one, she wasn't dating anyone. At least not at the moment. Sam Evans was the closest guy to her, which was surprising because of their history. At first, everyone was suspicious of their friendly interactions and greetings. Some people swore that they saw them give each other a peck on the lips after school on the second day, but the rumor was quickly put to rest. Sam told his buddies that he no longer had any time for relationships, and the drama that went along with it. He was too focused on getting enough money from his job to help his parents pay rent for the hotel room. The story seemed believable and realistic so people backed off, and stopped asking them if they were going out again. Quinn seemed busy herself, other than the extracurricular activities she has been doing after school. Word is that she got a job to help pay the bills and to help cure her mother of her alcohol addiction-but Quinn has neither confirmed or denied this. As for if she was over Finn? All signs pointed to a big, fat yes. She was smiling more, putting extra energy and dedication into Glee rehearsals, and always had Santana and Brittany on either side of her. It seemed she was doing okay without a guy in her life. Doing good without Finn being in her life. And it bothered him deeply. Something seemed so _wrong_ about that.

Dropping his bag down by his feet as he moved over to one of the tables in the library. Finn had only been in the library a few times in all of his years at McKinley. Twice to look for possible songs to perform to and with Rachel, and once for actual school work that required research. Finn had convinced himself to do his homework and studying here, instead of at home in his bedroom where the prospect of calling Rachel or playing video games distracted him too much from the task at hand. Kurt had invited Blaine over to the household as well, which was his silent and mental _'Stay out of the house_!' to him. Finn had nothing against the Warbler that stolen his stepbrothers heart. He seemed like a pretty chill dude, but the way he walked around, acting as if the world revolved around him? Not cool. Setting up the needed textbooks, pens and lined paper for note taking, he cracked open the book to the page assigned earlier that morning, the sight of a red and white sports bag hung around the back of the wooden chair caught his attention. A Cheerios bag.

"It's Santana's. She forgot it and texted me, asking if I could hang on to it for a bit until I could drop it off at her house." A slightly nasily, sweet voice informed him, her short blonde hair coming into view now, catching Finn off guard. Silence fell between them before Quinn broke the silence again. "So no, it's not mine."

"Oh," Finn nodded awkwardly, still staring at the bag, "that's...good then. I mean, she did try to blow Brittany out of a canon.." He continued, his voice becoming quieter, and scrunching up his face at the thought. If any other teacher had even suggested the idea of endangering a students life, they would be out the door and out of a job, but of course no one even batted an eyelash when Sue had the whole procedure planned out.

Quinn shocked him with a light laugh. "Yeah, I guess she did." Sitting down across from him, she opened her pink coiled notebook and uncapped the blue pen, staring hard down at the words. Finn was curious as to why Quinn hadn't rejoined the Cheerios like Santana and Brittany had done-this was like the only thing they didn't do together. Almost dying must have been a factor, but he couldn't help but wonder if the reputation obsessed side of Quinn had died along with the long hair. When Quinn wasn't blabbering on about prom and speaking in this scary calm voice that gave off signals that she was anything but feeling happy, he enjoyed spending time with her and liked calling her his girlfriend. Other times, not so much.

"I didn't expect to ever see you here." Quinn spoke quietly, concentrating on her neatly printed words.

"Uh, yeah, too many distractions at home.." Finn nodded again, looking around at the room. Students hunched over closely, whispering into each others ears or scribbling down notes or answers to problems from the textbooks. The blonde finally met his gaze and let out a small sympathetic smile. Letting out a deep and loud breath, he pulled back in his seat and looked behind him at the clock. He'd already been here for ten minutes and hadn't accomplished any of his work.

Watching her suck on her lower lip in concentration, mentally tackling the problem in her head before starting it on the clean sheet of paper, Finn sucked in his cheeks. _Focus, Finn, focus. It's not your fault your ex-girlfriend is sitting across from you. You had no idea she'd be here today. Just get your work done, and then you get to go home and try to beat your high score on World of Warcraft. _

"So..how was your summer?" Finn asked slowly, still curiously watching her.

Quinn shrugged, not looking up from the page. "Boring and uneventful." She finally took the time to look up at him. "Yours?"

"Just played video games and shoot hoops with Mike and Puck." Finn responded, a silence being dragged out afterwards. "So, same as yours. Boring and uneventful." He finished with a nervous laugh, which earned a crack of a smile from her.

"Did you beat your high score yet?" the corners of Quinn's mouth twitching into a smile.

_She remembered,_ Finn thought to himself, astounded by her memory. "Uh, no. Not yet." He started to relax, the conversation focused on something he was comfortable and had experience talking about. "But as soon as I get home, I'll try. I have a feeling that today will be a good day."

_"No, I refuse to play with you, Finn." Quinn snarled, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyebrows raised in annoyance. "The game has no point other than to shoot and kill people. It's revolting and wicked. And no, Finn! Not in a cool way."_

_Finn tried to drown out Quinn's scolding. She'd always pestered him about it, saying that the Bible condemns things like these that promote violence and anything dark. Sometimes Quinn gave up, and did some homework while he played on the nights she went over to his house for a few hours. Tonight was different. Finn desperately tried to convince Quinn to see through his eyes, to see how addictive and kind of cool video games could be. Asking her to play was not the right way to however, as he had learned. _

_"Q, come on. It's not like I'm shooting real people! It's all fake, and it's not going to make me go out with a shotgun and.." Finn started protesting in defense of his favourite game._

_"Stop! Just stop!" Quinn huffed. "You're making me late. Curfew is in twenty minutes and I need to be home in time so I don't have to deal with my parents lecturing me on what I've been doing all night." Quinn interrupted her boyfriend, holding up a hand. Her parents trusted their little angel of a daughter, but parents were parents-they were protective of her and quite nosy._

_"Just let me play for a few more minutes and then I'll drive you home. I'm about to reach my highest score yet...oh Puckerman will be so jealous and I'll show him that I am not terrible at this game." Finn pleaded with her, turning back to his game. Puckerman was a competitive guy and always trashed and bagged on Finn's game, saying that he could do much better. _

_"Forget it, I'm walking home." Quinn narrowed her eyes, swirving around, ready to walk out of his bedroom and out the front door. _

_Finn sighed reluctantly, knowing that he'd be in deep trouble if he didn't step up and tell her that he'd drive her home. Not that he'd ever let her go alone anyway. Strange men were out prowling the streets this time at night, and he'd do anything he could to protect and keep his beauty of a girlfriend safe. He'd never be able to live with himself if there was something he could have done to prevent an attack on her. Tearing his eyes off the screen in front of him to the blonde who was twisting the doorknob, holding out his hand in an attempt to stop her. _

_"Hold on, Quinn. I won't let you walk. Let me just..." Finn stopped in midsentence when a loud noise came from the game. His character was shot and killed. Cursing under his breath when he realized how close he was-just a couple more shots-to getting a high score. Quinn, however, had a smug smile on her face._

_"Let's go, Finn."_

"Better start on your work then, huh?" Quinn laughed lightly and softly.

* * *

><p>Quinn had packed up her books and work half an hour later, stuffing everything back into her backpack, waving goodbye to Finn and walking out of the nearly empty library. Working with Quinn had come off as just as distracting as video games were. He'd always sneak little peeks at her, watching as she would twirl a short strand of her golden locks in deep thought. Even when she had shorter hair, she still gave off this breathtaking beauty and graceful presence. It wasn't right to keep an eye on her while he was with Rachel. He wasn't really doing anything but looking at her from time to time, but something in his gut told him that he was doing something wrong. Or feeling something that he shouldn't. But feeling what?<p>

About an hour after Quinn left, he decided he wasn't getting any work done so he decided to leave as well and go home. He felt so confused and tired. Practice with the new guys on the football team proved to be a challenge-some were rude and snarky which set Finn on edge with them. Confused because of Quinn. Did this friendly interaction mean that they were friends now? He wanted to be friends with her. She was cool when she wasn't obsessed with prom and becoming prom king and quee, and they had been through a lot together. But he felt tugs at his heart when he thought of them being just friends. Finn needed to call Rachel when he arrived home. He needed to be reassured of his feelings for Rachel. He loves Rachel. Rachel was in love with him, and finally they were happy together. But things were different between them at the same time. He couldn't pinpoint it, but they felt so disconnected from each other. Like something between them has changed as well.

Turning his blinkers on as he changed lanes, he kept his eyes on the road, slowing down to a stop at a set of red lights. Tapping the wheel with his hands impatiently as he waited for the light to change from red to green, he happened to look out the far window and see a familiar face. Admiring the scenery was Quinn, her head tilted up to look at the clouds and the trees surrounding the area. Switching her bag from one arm to the other, she continued walking at a normal pace. Finn had to wonder why she was walking and not driving in her car. Rolling down the window, he leaned over to make his voice louder and more audible.

"Hey. You need a ride somewhere?" Finn shouted over the wind.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks anyway." Quinn called back, seeming to know it was him before he had even started speaking since she hadn't even looked his way.

"Are you sure? It'd be no problem or anything. Kurt wants me to take my time getting home anyways.." Finn forced out a laugh, watching her. The light turned green, and checking the mirror to see if there were any cars behind him, he started driving slowly to keep up with her.

"I'm sure, Finn. Go home." Quinn finally looked back at him and the red truck, her soft voice betraying an ounce of irritableness and demand.

"Get in. It'll save you some time and it'll get you home faster." Finn called back, not taking no for an answer. Quinn did her classic eyeroll-which made Finn oddly comfortable since he'd seen her do it so many times-she finally stopped walking.

"I'm not going home. If I was, I'd be walking in the opposite direction."

Finn stayed silent, and then broke the silence. "It'll be my thank you for buying me that candy bar a few days ago." He cocked his head to the side, smiling.

Quinn bit her lip, laying out all of her options in her head. Sucking in her lips, she sighed and walked towards the truck. Grinning triumphantly, he unlocked the doors and watched as she opened the door and slammed it closed, buckling herself in with the seatbelt. Shifting uncomfortably, Quinn looked out the window. "Thank you, Finn. But you really didn't need to drive me anywhere..."

Finn ignored her, driving straight. "So, where are you headed anyways?" He looked at her briefly before turning back to the road. Quinn had leaned the side of her face on her hand, watching the cars pass by.

"Nowhere of your concern." Quinn answered, smiling lightly as she watched a little girl be twirled around by her mother on the sidewalk. "Just keep driving straight and I'll tell you when to turn."

"If I'm driving you somewhere, I need to know what I'm looking for." Finn chuckled, curious as to why she was being so secretive about the location.

"Are you going to be like this the whole ride there?" Quinn raised her eyebrows, already regretting her decision to take him up on the car ride.

"Depends on _where_ is." Finn smirked, laughing when Quinn shook her head. Finn reached over and hit a button, the radio being blasted through the speakers. Turning the volume down, he started drumming his hands on the steering wheel along to the music. The blonde searched through her bag, pulling out her novel. Skipping through the pages to where she had placed her bookmark, she scanned over the lines in search of where she left off. Finn turned his head, glancing at the front cover. "_Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Keep your eyes on the road." She said in a low voice, flipping to the next page. Finn blushed in embarrassment and steadied his gaze on the road and checking for the speed limit. A few minutes passed between them, a few dropplets of rain hitting the windshield. Quinn seemed lost in her book, a small gasp or her eyes widening every now and then. Finn had no idea what the book was about, but his mom used to talk a lot about it and how good of a book it was. Finn, however, was becoming alarmingly aware of his bladder.

"Okay, please tell me that we'll be reaching this mysterious place soon because I gotta take a piss. Like, really badly." He squirmed in his seat, eyes squinting, trying to focus on anything but water. This was the time when Quinn finally snapped out of her fantasy world and looked around, collecting where they were.

"Um, just take a left here and then we'll be there. There's a bathroom so you can use it and then leave." Quinn directed him, stashing her book away at the bottom of her bag. Finn let a deep breath of air of relief out._ Finally_.

A few seconds later, they came up to a tall building, the parking lot almost empty. _A children's hospital_. Finn looked over at Quinn, his head coming up with lots of questions such as, why is she at a hospital? (and then maybe where the bathroom is). Quinn, however, had a smile on her face.

"Come in, I'll show you where the bathroom is." She said, unlocking the doors and jumping out.


End file.
